


Help From a Friend

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Where The Heart Wanders [27]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:56:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5803564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Arthur and Merlin enlist Gwaine’s help. Adara and Elyan wait for<br/>-<br/><b>Prompt:</b>195. Friendship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help From a Friend

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** Help From a Friend  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin/Morgana, Elyan/Adara  
**Character/s:** Gwaine  
**Summary:** Arthur and Merlin enlist Gwaine’s help. Adara and Elyan wait for news.  
**Warnings:** pregnancy complications  
**Word Count:** 877  
**Prompt:** 195\. Friendship  
**Author's Notes:** Where The Heart Wanders #26

**Help From a Friend**

Arthur and Merlin walked into the King’s Sword pub. They looked around and found Gwaine sitting at the bar with a pretty blonde and a cheeky grin.

“Who is that with Gwaine?” Arthur nudged Merlin.

“I have no idea who she is. We better get this over with.” Merlin started walking towards the bar.

Arthur grabbed him by the arm. “Wait! Are we sure we can trust him?”

“Who else are we going to get to go into a brothel?” Merlin sighed. “Leon? Percival? They wouldn’t be any real help in a brothel. Arthur he’s the only choice.”

“Okay. Let’s do this.” Arthur let go of Merlin’s arm. He brushed past him and walked to the bar. “Gwaine!”

“Arthur Pendragon! Let me buy you a pint. Hey! There’s Merlin. Barkeep, bring two pints for my friends to my table.” Gwaine kissed the blonde and waved them over to a table. “What can I do for the two of you?”

“What makes you think we want something?” Arthur sat down and put his hands on the table. He lifted his hands off the table and made a face. “Nice place.”

“It’s a dive but they let me run a tab.” Gwaine grinned. “You want me to do something because you came here looking for me. If you wanted to meet up for a pint, you would have just gave me a ring.”

Merlin glanced at Arthur and nodded. “We need you to do us a favor. We need you to go to a brothel.”

Gwaine laughed out loud. “I love that. Do you want me to go in and bring one out for one of you?”

“No!” Arthur raised his hand. “We need you to get information from one of the…whores…ladies. It’s about the man that beat Morgana. We need to know the name of the man.”

“So, you want me to charm some … lady into giving up his name?” Gwaine chuckled. “That may not be as easy as you think. Most …ladies know better than to tell the names of their clients, especially the violent ones.”

“Gwaine, they almost killed her.” Merlin leaned forward. “Morgana made a friend when she stayed there. Her name is Lucky. Ask for her and tell her that you are a friend of Morgana’s. She will tell you the name for Morgana’s sake.”

“What’s going to keep this man from killing me?” Gwaine asked as he looked from Merlin to Arthur.

The barmaid put pints on the table and winked at Gwaine before she left.

“Please Gwaine. We wouldn’t be asking this if we didn’t need your help.” Merlin looked at his drink. “She has nightmares and she still hasn’t recovered from her injuries. She needs peace.”

“I heard what happened. She didn’t deserve that.” Gwaine picked up his pint and took a sip. “You pay for the…friend of Morgana’s and I will do what I can.”

“Thank you, Gwaine. I added a little for your time.” Arthur took an envelope out of his pocket and put it on the table.

“Thank you, Arthur. My tab is getting pretty big.” Gwaine took the envelope and put it in his pocket. “I can’t believe the things I do for my friends.”

“Maybe, you should come to the house one night for dinner. Guinevere would love to see you.” Arthur grinned.

“So, you are all in the old Leodegrance house? I bet that’s cosy.” Gwaine laughed.

“You have no idea.” Arthur sighed.

Elyan rushed into the A&E and went up to the desk. “I’m looking for my fiancée. My sister brought her in. She’s pregnant.”

“Elyan!” Gwen came out from one of the curtained off areas. “We are over here.”

Elyan rushed over and went through the curtain. He kissed Adara on the cheek. “Adara, are you all right?”

“They gave me something for the nausea and this is just fluids.” Adara pointed to the IV in her arm. “The baby is fine. He’s a tiny little thing. They gave me a photo from the scan.” She took a photo out of her pocket and handed it to him.

Elyan frowned. “That’s our baby. Really? Gwen, tell me what I’m looking at.”

“That’s the head and that white speck is the heart.” Gwen pointed them out on the photo. “We have to wait for her blood work. They need to check her blood for signs of hyperemesis gravidarum.”

“I don’t like the sound of that.” Elyan looked worried. He took Adara’s hand and kissed it. “I want you both to be safe.”

“Elyan, my morning sickness is really bad. They want to make sure it’s not something serious. They can treat it and make me more comfortable. Adara squeezed his hand. “Don’t worry so much.”

“I can’t help it. I love you both so much.” Elyan kissed her on the cheek.

“I leave you two alone.” Gwen smiled.

“Gwen, can you come back when they have the results. We may need things explained in English.” Elyan grinned.

“I will. I have to get ready for my shift.” Gwen smiled at Adara. “Just hold his hand. It makes him feel better.”

“It makes me feel better too.” Adara looked at Elyan.

Gwen left them alone and went down to the locker room to change.


End file.
